


Mad World

by Mrs_Oblivion



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Croix loves her noodles, F/F, Humor, and a jellyfish, omg, there's a fish again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Oblivion/pseuds/Mrs_Oblivion
Summary: A certain company closes its business. Croix, racked by the news, suffers from depressive episodes. But soon she figures out a plan, to get back what she is about to lose, forever.





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> 500 g ramen noodles  
> 225 g bamboo shoots (1 can)  
> 3 g nori-seaweed flakes  
> 80 g fish pie (Naruto Maki)  
> Yamasa soy sauce  
> 2 Rods of leek  
> 120 g roast pork  
> 100 g spinach  
> approx. 1 l dashi stock  
> ginger  
> garlic  
> butter  
> 2 eggs  
> pepper
> 
> I actually wanted that as the chapter title, forgive me. I had to do it.

It was almost midnight when Chariot was sitting in the teacher's room correcting some exams. She laid her head on the paper and sighed. "I'll never finish it." She inhaled deeply and stood up, walking slowly across the room . In her mind she recalled the last night, over and over again:

["Why are you acting like this, Croix?" But Croix didn't answer, she just stared out of the window as if the answer would hide in the trees afar. "CROIX!" Chariot screamed "Could you at least look at me, for once?" Croix exhaled and turned around facing Chariot with no expression in her face. "Please, tell me what is going on with you? Have I done something wrong, then please, tell me!" Out of desperation Chariot sank to her knees, crying. "No." Croix answered emotionless. "You've done nothing wrong. Please, don't cry. Just give me some time. I need to reconsider myself as a human being." That said she left the room and went to the bedroom, turning on some music loud enough to hear it in the entire apartment. "Reconsider..?" Chariot snuffled startled. She stood up and left the apartment completely frustrated. As she closed the door she could hear Croix turning the music louder. "Hello from the other side. I must have called a thousand times.. to tell you..." ]

"My dear, is everthing alright?" she heard someone asking but couldn't see anybody in the teacher's room. "To your right." the voice said. Chariot turned and saw Pisces swimming in her bowl looking at her. "Oh, Professor Pisces, I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She apologized and approached the bowl. "Nah, it's alright. I was sleeping anyway. You didn't disturb me." Pisces answered caring. "You were sleeping? Here?" Chariot asked surprised and frowned. "Well, sometimes they forget to bring me to my room. And I cannot scream for them to turn around when they leave. So my only option is to stay." Chariot looked shocked. "I'm sorry, that's terrible." "Anyway, are you alright, my dear?" Pisces asked again. " You look a bit sad, it doesn't look good on you." Chariot blushed at that. "It's nothing really. Just some trouble with Croix, you wouldn't want to.." Pisces interrupted her. "Please, tell me. What's the matter?" 

Croix lied in their bed, listening to some music again and talked to herself. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I done that you punish me this way? It's cruel." She turned to lie on her side and breathed out. "I love your taste on my lips. How could you be so selfish and leave me? It's just not fair. You abondon me." 

When you're in my arms  
But you've gone somewhere deeper  
Are you going to age with grace?  
Are you going to age without mistakes?

She concentrated on the lyrics and soon she fell asleep dreaming about the things she lost. When Chariot entered the room an hour later, she woke up and turned off the music. "Hey, are you feeling better?" her girlfriend asked while getting undressed. Croix didn't answer but shook her head. "Listen, I had a nice talk with Pisces and she gave me the address of an aquaintance of her. A jellyfish, who apparently is an excellent psychotherapist. I thought we could give it a try. What do you think?" Chariot sat down behind Croix and began to caress her back. "I know that I'll never be happy again so why even bother trying?" Chariot sighed sadly and laid down herself staring into the darkness. "Well, so there's that. But I'll visit him tomorrow. You can decide, whether you keep me company or not." She turned around and closed her eyes. "Whatever." whispered Croix.

In the morning Chariot got up a bit earlier than usual to go to Dr. Kelly Jelly. Croix was still in bed but wide awake, staring into space. She had dark rings under her eyes and Chariot knew she hadn't slept at all. "So...will you come with me?" Chariot asked her absent girlfriend hopefully. No answer. "Croix, my dear?" Croix didn't move. " Just leave me here to die. I guess this is how it feels like to slowly fade away. But go see your doctor." Not sure if it was the best idea to leave her girlfriend alone in this state of mind she hesitated and waited until Croix looked at her. "What?" she asked annoyed. "I'm just worried about you. That's all. Can I leave you alone for an hour or do I have to worry that you will jump out of the window?" Chariot waited for a response but only heard an indignant sigh. "I'm too lazy to do that." she added tired and gave a yawn. "I'll be back in a few hours, I guess. Please get some sleep, will you?" Chariot said as she was leaving the bedroom getting her broom. At the time she reached the balcony she could hear the music turning up again. 

"So, Professor Ursula it is? What can I do for you today?" Dr.Kelly Jelly asked. He was a tiny jellyfish in a huge aquarium, which made him appear even smaller than he actually was. He wore large black glasses and was watching Ursula eagerly. Chariot was sitting on a stool in front of his aquarium, playing nervously with her sweaty hands. "Well, not actually for me, but I hoped you could help my girlfriend." she explained. "And where is that said girlfriend, now?" he replied while floating up and down. Not able to face him, she looked down hiding her tears. "Professor Ursula?" he asked again looking concerned. "It's just..." she sniffed, "just that my girlfriend is really down, currently, and..." she sobbed, " she doesn't want me to touch her or wants to kiss me.. she is so far away, lately. And I am not able to help her." she hid her face in her hands. "First of all, please calm down, there was never a situation I could not figure out. So please..." Dr.Kelly Jelly kept on asking her questions about Croix's background, her job, their relationship and much more. "But there is no other way than to talk to Croix, apparently." he summed up. "I know, I will try to convince her to come to our next appointment. I thank you so much Dr." Chariot stood up and wanted to shake hands with the doctor just then she remembered he was a jellyfish and had no hands to shake at all. "Well..." she said embarrassed of her own stupidity." I guess, I leave then." The doctor just nodded at that and she left the office, her face as red as her hair. 

At the time Chariot was leaving the office, Croix sat up in bed, holding a slip of newspaper in her hands. A silent tear ran down her cheek while she was staring at the paper reminiscing: "MOOOM, there is no more food in the fridge." young Croix screamed in the kitchen. "Go shopping or look into the shelf." her mother screamed back annoyed. The teenager sighed angrily and went over to the shelves, thinking there wasn't any food anyways. But unlike her expectation there was a small cup of noodles behind the first door she opened. "What's this crap?" she said irritated. "Ramen? Seriously?" she sighed once more. "Well, at least it's something." 5 minutes later, the steaming cup stood on top of her desk. She eyed it with a wary look on her face. "Well, there's a first time for everything." The chopsticks in her hand she began to eat. In her mouth an explosion of tastes broke out as she chewed on the noodles. Never in her life had she experienced a taste like this. "This is incredible" she burst out her eyes widening in disbelief. 

Her hands were shaking at the memory. Another tear ran down her face and she got up, walking from one corner of the room to the other. "I can't let this happen." she muttered to herself. "There must be a way out of it!" Croix said with an angry voice. Then she heard her girlfriend opening the door to the balcony and she wiped away her tears. Shortly after, the door opened and Chariot was standing in the door frame. "Oh, you got up. That's good, my dear. We need to talk about the meeting with Dr.Kelly Jelly." Chariot said and approached Croix, who stood in the middle of the room, lost in thoughts with a devilish smile on her face. "Croix, are you alright?" her girlfriend looked worried. Croix changed her smile to the expressionless face she had been wearing for weeks now. "What did you say?" she responded absently. "I said, we need to talk about the next appointment." she answered and touched Croix's arm carefully. "Ah, I see, about that..I don't think there is a need for that." But Croix could see that wasn't the answer Chariot wanted to hear. She then returned the touch and Chariot relaxed a bit, looking surprised at Croix. "Look, I think I just figured something out to help myself." And to reassure her girlfriend she smiled. "Are you sure about that, Croix?" Chariot asked and hugged her gently. "I'm pretty sure. So don't worry anymore, ok?" Croix gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know, I can't help it!" " I know" Croix answered and let the newspaper vanish in her pocket. A part of it was still hanging out: 

[Biggest manufacturer closes its noodle business: Mr. Fujii just decided to bring another sort of food on the market. " I had a life changing incident that made me believe ....]


End file.
